


afternoons in white

by achillese



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achillese/pseuds/achillese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael didn’t see much of a point in hanging around outside – he was cold, for one, and for another, it was just snow – but Adam insisted on making the most of the fresh fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	afternoons in white

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by misstrickster @ Tumblr.

The song had been playing for a little over an hour, on a constant loop thanks to the ‘repeat’ function on Adam’s iTunes, and it was grating on Michael’s nerves enough to the point where he considered going back in time and murdering Jack Rollins and Steve Nelson before they could write the damn thing. 

Unfortunately, seeing as the holidays were indeed rolling around, it probably wouldn’t be in the festive spirit to kill the guys who wrote the innocuous “Frosty the Snowman” tune, so Michael was forced to grin and bear it as he sat on the steps of the back porch of his and Adam’s small hunting cabin. The laptop was blaring from inside the house where the door was partially open; Adam hadn’t want to risk bringing it outside where it might fall in the snow that had fallen the night before. 

Michael didn’t see much of a point in hanging around outside – he was cold, for one, and for another, it was just snow – but Adam insisted on making the most of the fresh fall. He was somewhere on the other side of the almost-lifelike snowman he was building on the grass, his body hidden by the hulking, round white mass. Michael craned his neck to see, but could only glimpse the top of Adam’s head, protected from the cold by a black beanie.

“Are you going to give it a face?” Michael asked. “You look almost done.”

“Yeah, I’ve got some sticks for a smile. We got any carrots inside?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Ah well. More sticks it is.”

Michael kicked out his booted feet in front of him, watching as little pieces of snow flew up in the air as he did so. It wasn’t ‘fun’ the way he’d define it, but at least being outside in the cool, fresh air was relaxing.

The relaxation ended when, out of nowhere, Michael took a snowball to the face, knocking the air from his lungs with the cold sensation. He wiped frantically at his face and opened his eyes to see Adam leaning out from behind the snowman, grinning. 

“You dare attack the Prince of Heaven like this?” But he was smiling too, and gathering a snowball of his own. 

“Only when the Prince of Heaven thinks he’s too good to have fun in the snow,” Adam teased.

“I’ll show _you_ fun in the snow...” Snowball gathered and packed firmly, Michael stood up from his spot on the porch and Adam turned on his heel and ran for it. Michael hesitated for a quick instant before taking off after him.

The good thing about living in a lone cabin was that they had a whole stretch of woods to themselves, and the rest of the afternoon was spent chasing each other around in it, launching snowballs at one another, occasionally trying to stuff snow down each other’s shirts if they got close enough. 

The sun was starting to set on the horizon when Michael finally decided to stop letting Adam win and he ran after the human full force, tackling him around the waist and bringing them both tumbling down into the snow.

“Cheater,” Adam whined, spitting some snow from his mouth, but he was red-faced, grinning, and out of breath from all the running. 

“I’ll make up for it later, I promise,” Michael said, brushing some snow from Adam’s hair (his beanie had long since fallen off). 

Adam shuffled closer to Michael before he moved the top half of his body to rest on Michael’s chest, folding his thin, gloved fingers together and resting them underneath his chin so he could look up at Michael’s face. 

When they kissed their lips were freezing cold, but neither of them cared.


End file.
